Fire and Ice
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Yet another universe where Dean and Arandi meet and Dean and Sam are a different kind of hero.
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Arandi AU, they have powers that should keep them apart forever but hey it's Dean and Arandi.

Dean and Sam are a different kind of hero.

FIRE AND ICE

It had finally come to pass in a world that had only fictionalize such things, things you only read about in comics and watched on the big screen with wondrous computer generated imagery.

It didn't happened quite as fancy as the movies. The prescription of a new birth control pill that was a hundred percent effective was how it all began.

Once the women on the pill decided they wanted to have children and stopped taking it, they became pregnant almost immediately.

As soon as their children hit seven they got the shock of their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

DEAN WINCHESTER'S SEVENTH BIRTHDAY

"Dean Winchester don't you even think that I won't drag you down to your birthday party." Mary threatened.

"Mom you ruined it for me, why did you invite girls it was supposed to be only boys."

"I thought you liked Chelsea?"

"Girls are gross." Dean crossed his arms and pouted.

"Goss." Chimed in three year old Sammy.

"So you're saying that I'm gross." Mary sighed.

"You're not a girl you're my mom." Dean explained in a 'you just don't get it tone.'

"Well alright then I'll send everyone home and they can take back the presents they brought you." Mary sighed in mock acceptance.

The word presents hitting the intended target.

"Ok fine I'll go down but can it be only the boys that hit the piñata?"

"There are only four girls Dean what harm can they do?"

"They cry if they don't win and they hit like well like girls."

"Dee goss giwls." Sammy said standing with his little arms crossed.

Dean smiled secretly loving that Sammy called him Dee.

"It's your birthday Dean then you tell them they can't hit the piñata." Mary grinned.

Dean's face fell. "But mom Chelsea will get mad at me."

"Consequences of your actions baby take it or leave it." Mary said heading for the door.

Dean stared after her, took a deep breath and followed with Sammy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

All in all it had turned out to be a great birthday. Dean got everything he wanted and more.

His dad had gotten all the things he wanted set up and he had fun.

Dean had let the girls hit the piñata but in the end it was he himself that had broken Superman open and spilled out all the goodies.

He loved Superman had grown up this far wanting to be just like him except for the girl part and save the world.

Superheroes were the coolest but he had begun to figure out that they weren't real, too many bad things happened in the world and no one was ever there to try and stop it.

"Thank you for inviting me." Chelsea said suddenly by his side and Dean flushed.

She was going to grow up to be a beauty with her long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Yeah sure it's all good." He stammered. "Thanks for the Superman t-shirt."

"Oh you're welcome." Chelsea smiled and then in quick move leaned in and kissed Dean on the lips fast.

Dean stumbled back in shock at the tingling feeling that shot through him and he felt hot so very hot from head to toe.

What had she done to him?

"I'll see you in school on Monday." She giggled and skipped away.

Dean couldn't move he suddenly didn't feel good at all, sweat running down his face and his head began to pound like his heartbeat was in his head.

He closed his eyes falling back against the wall.

"Dean baby what's wrong?" Mary said in concern.

"Chelsea kissed me." He moaned.

Mary laughed. "Oh sweetie it couldn't have been that bad."

"Mom I don't feel good, she poisoned me." Dean groaned dropping to his knees.

Mary reached to comfort him thinking she had a little drama king on her hands but then she hissed snatching her hand back in shock.

Dean was burning up and felt a lot hotter than a body should.

"Dean open your eyes." Mary urged.

"I can't momma my head hurts so much."

"Dean baby I need to look at your eyes."

Dean forced his eyes open and Mary gasped. The beautiful shade of green eyes that she was so used to looking into were now red.

Dean gasped trying to shut his eyes again but red beams shot out, burning holes into the wall above Mary's head.

Mary fell on her ass in shocked disbelief.

Dean fell into her arms his body suddenly convulsing in violent tremors.

"John help me!" Mary screamed, thinking how things could go like this on her little boy's birthday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so it went the sudden development of powers of the children on their seventh birthday after their moms had stopped taking this birth control pill.

The pill had stopped being produced for other reasons after four years on the market but it had left behind the lingering effects.

People who still had them tried to make money off of them and suddenly it felt like living in the comics trying to figure out if your child was a hero or villain and what their powers were.

It was a battle to keep children safe and out of crime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Winchester's were one of the few families that had had more than one child with powers but they had been a little more prepared for Sam to grow into his.

Dean had developed all the powers to control fire and much like the human torch he could withstand heat that could melt metal and beyond.

He had had to learn to control his power which could be set off at the mere thought of anger.

Sam had developed the power to read minds and control them to a certain extent and he could move things with mere thoughts. His powers worked on everyone except for some odd reason Dean.

Maybe because they were brothers or some other oddity since his powers worked on others who had their own powers.

In all this a Professor X of their very own had appeared out of the blue as if he had been waiting in the wings for such things to happen and he took in these children whose lives were suddenly turned upside down to train them and keep them safe from the people who wouldn't understand them.

His name was Castiel and he never gave a last name and not many people asked when they met him.

It was hard for John and Mary to let go of their only children but they were able to see them often and they wanted their boys safe.

They witnessed for themselves too many parents who had been taken over by greed and had tried to get their empowered children to make them rich.

So of course weapons were being made that could destroy these new form of soldiers thus creating weapons that could destroy the world and in turn giving weapons to the villains that had been brought forth.

With the good came the bad and the worst, the earth would never be the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stared out the window of his room in the complex where they stayed.

New arrivals today and Dean never really enjoyed having to adjust to different powers coming his way.

So far though he controlled only fire. He had been one of the strongest of the classes that had come in so far.

There were others who controlled fire but he had the highest level of heat and could probably walk on the sun if he ever had too. He had stayed in the middle of Death Valley for over a month and hadn't even flinched at the heat.

He was upper classman and he planned to stay there for good.

There had been much talk about creating a team that would fight evil from the upper classmen and women and he wanted nothing more than to be the leader of such a group so he studied hard and trained to maximum of his abilities.

Nothing got past him.

Until today.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. BLAZE AND FROST

BLAZE AND FROST

Dean and Sam headed toward the auditorium to attend the introduction of the new arrivals.

Dean being the leader of the entire upper classmen had to shake every hand and make them feel welcome even though he would rather be doing something else, anything else more useful.

Sam headed to his seat while Dean took his place on the stage. He squirmed a little in his uniform he needed to remember to tell Velma that he needed a size up because apparently he was still a growing boy though he had just turned eighteen.

Castiel joined him on the stage and regarded him with a slight nod.

Although Dean knew better he always felt as if Castiel could read everything about him so he stayed as neutral as he could.

His best friend beside his little brother stepped up beside him.

"Have you laid eyes on the newbies?" Gabriel asked.

"Just from my window why?"

"There are a couple of sisters that are out of this world." Gabriel sighed wagging his eyebrows.

"People still use that term?" Dean replied with a half-smile.

"Look for yourself pyromaniac." Gabriel huffed motioning with his head towards the newbies.

Dean scanned over them until his eyes fell on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Yeah I thought so." Gabriel snickered. "You would choose the one you can't have."

"Why is that?" Dean stood more attentively ready to prove his friend wrong.

"They call her Frost and the last time I checked you and cold didn't get along so well."

"Yes her powered up name is Frost." Castiel joined them. "And she is going to be the one that helps us see how far your powers reach young Winchester."

"You expect me to fight her?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"No I expect you to fend her off without hurting yourself or her, though I think she can handle herself pretty well."

"What makes you so sure?" Dean asked still staring at Frost.

"You remember the hostage situation with bomb vests in New York?"

"She saved all fifteen people by freezing the bombs and that was without training."

"Wasn't the guy with the bombs a power kid?"

"Exactly." Castiel smiled.

Dean flinched then as amazing inhuman blue eyes turned to look at him warily and he gave a slight nod.

Frost gave him a half smile then turned her head back to the front.

Maybe meeting the newbies wasn't going to be so boring after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean tried his damnedest to not stare anymore but he couldn't help it she was beautiful and the fricking black and silver uniforms that they were forced to wear fit her to every delicious curve and he squirmed a bit, his uniform feeling even more confined.

Yeah so being able to control fire made it hard to kiss and make out, hell his powers had been triggered by a kiss and it made him afraid to hurt anyone.

He knew he wasn't the only virgin in the complex. He wasn't the only one that was afraid he couldn't control his powers under the throes of passion.

He had almost gotten a blow job once and it hadn't gone well at all a few things got burnt to a crisp thankfully not the girl but she ran the other way every time she saw him.

He'd had blue balls for a week before he finally had to take the risk of burning down his room getting relief with his hand. That wasn't safe either he had learned from experience but he had also learned to control it somewhat. What choice did he have? He had needs.

Watching Frost come up the steps of the stage, god did he have needs.

When she reached him they regarded each other with a look of intense blazing green eyes and icy crystal blue. He heard Castiel referring to her as Arandi Remington.

"Welcome to the academy." He said his voice a low rasp as he extended his hand. He prepared himself for the cold that he really hated could be extremely painful to him as he was more than sure heat hurt her.

"Thank you." She replied extending her hand and Dean noticed then she was wearing gloves as he gripped her hand. He could feel the underlying coolness. "Castiel said we had to wait until later to see how we react to touch skin on skin."

Dean had to control the shudder that nearly swept through his body with her words. He had a feeling the longest days of his life were coming as he finally let go of her hand.

At least something was he thought wryly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi's heart raced she had felt the heat rush through her arm even with the glove and god those eyes could sink straight to the soul.

"Ok if he's not the hottest guy to walk the earth." Jade said with a squeal.

"Very funny." Arandi rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah I forgot he literally is the hottest guy on earth." Jade giggled.

"I don't know how this is going to go, Castiel wants to pit us against each other so we can get past our weaknesses or kill each other, whichever comes first.

"I don't know if I like that fire and ice showdown."

"It's not a showdown, it's survival." Arandi sighed turning to look at Dean who was still intently looking at her with a smirk that could melt ice and that was exactly what scared her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Winchester deserves it." Alloy grumbled.

"Dude someone could get hurt and we could get in a world of shit." Smithereens grouched.

"Aren't you tired of the almighty Winchester getting all to accolades." Alloy hissed.

"He works hard enough to get them." Gem offered.

"You too? Every fucking girl gets her panties wet when this nutter enters a room. What the fuck do you want to get turned into a charcoal briquette?"

"Easy on the thoughts Allie don't forget fireball's baby bro reads minds."

"Let him read this." Alloy smirked flipping the bird to the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stared across the training room at Arandi. Barely there a day and Castiel was aching to see what they could do and try to help them adjust to their weaknesses.

"Alright Blaze, Frost I want you to push power towards each other keep it as low grade as possible to start with." Castiel instructed.

"Hands or eyes." Dean asked casually flexing his neck.

"Both of you go with eyes for now."

Dean blinked slowly his eyes turning red. Arandi did the same and her eyes turned an even more impossible shade of blue.

Dean couldn't help wanting to show off so he slowly lifted up into the air hovering and Arandi met the challenge.

He pushed the heat forward as Arandi did the same with cold. The meeting of the two opposite powers began to sizzle and smoke. Dean pushed a little harder and she did the same.

Dean was enjoying this more than he thought he would. Arandi smiled at him and the heat simmered a little stronger.

A low humming started to filter into the room.

"Stop!" Castiel yelled but Arandi's blast of cold strengthened hitting Dean full force and knocking him into the wall dazing him and cold pain coursed through him.

Dean's heat flared blazing beams from his eyes from where he lay and hit Arandi full on. She screamed flying into the wall.

The force field came up between them.

"Dean it wasn't her damn it!" Castiel yelled.

Dean cut his power and he heard the snickering laughter of Alloy.

His blazing eyes flashed forward at Alloy who laughed more thinking Dean couldn't power up enough to burn into his metal exterior.

He had never seen Blaze pissed off and suddenly Blaze's entire body was in flames and he shot into the air blasting Alloy clear across the hallway into an unconscious heap.

"Tone it down now!" Castiel yelled again.

Dean lowered to the floor flaming down. He saw Arandi leaning back against the wall being helped by Sam and Jade.

"I didn't know." He whispered.

"Is that how you react on a mission?" Jade yelled at him.

Arandi's hurt look met his.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "Are you ok?"

She didn't answer touching her hand against where the blast had hit her.

"I'm sorry." He repeated and Castiel pulled him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi sat alone in her room. She had showered and was trying to relax.

Being that her powers pertained to cold although the blast had hurt and knocked her silly, it hadn't really burned her. It had felt like getting hit by a three thousand ton sledge hammer.

Dean was powerful beyond words even more when he was mad. Arandi didn't want to imagine how powerful he was if he was in danger.

He had reacted the way anyone would have if attacked only she hadn't been the one that attacked him.

She wasn't mad at him or afraid of him just wondered how he had made it to where he was without accidently melting someone's face off that pissed him off.

A knock on the door made her jump slightly.

She hit the intercom button from her couch. "Who is it?"

"It's me." She heard Dean's voice. "I just want to talk to you if that's ok."

Arandi sighed and pushed the button to allow him in.

He stepped in slowly flinching as the door slid closed behind him.

"Castiel told me to leave you alone but I needed to make sure that you were ok." He said nervously.

"I'm going to be fine."

"So you're not fine right now?"

"It hurts I'm not going to lie about that but it's not as bad as you might think. I am easily hurt by heat but have learned to take care of myself in the worst of situations."

"I really lost it and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that I should have known that you wouldn't have blasted me like that."

"Did it hurt you?" She asked motioning for him to sit down.

Dean sat on the same couch with her on the far end. "Yeah it did and Castiel said that it was just a taste of you power slightly magnified by Alloy and his pals. I just don't want you to think that I'm that careless but I can't deny I have a short fuse." He shrugged sheepishly.

"Fiery temper." Arandi grinned.

Dean smiled. "Like I haven't heard that before."

"I forgive you." She said easily.

"Thank you now if you let me I'll order us some food and we can talk some more."

"I'd like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah so she kissed me and the heat vision nearly toasted my mom and nothing was the same after that." Dean was saying as he heated the food he gotten with a mere touch. "Where were you when you powered up?"

"My family and I were on the beach and I was playing in the water when I suddenly felt very cold and my head hurt so badly. The next thing I knew the water was frozen solid and it was snowing in the middle of July in Texas."

"Did your parents take it ok?"

"My mom is afraid of me, my dad made as much money as he could off of me without breaking the law. The same with Jade well H2O since she can control water."

"Psych, Sam is my brother." Dean offered though he was sure she already knew the way Sam had reacted earlier. "Well I know you're tired so I'll let you rest but I was wondering if you would go to the movies with me tomorrow you know as friends that is if you can stand being my friend." He gave her his best smile.

"Sure I would love to, go to the movies with you and be your friend." Arandi returned the bright smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is our chance to get rid of Blaze, Frost will have him distracted and we'll take over then."

"What about Frost?"

"If she gets in the way we take her out too."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. COLD FIRE

COLD FIRE

"He blastsed the crap out of you and now you're going out with him?" Jade asked her sister.

"He apologized and he said he just wanted to be friends so there is nothing wrong with that." Arandi defended as she went through her closet.

"You're a sucker for those green eyes." Jade picked.

"Yeah so." Arandi blushed.

"Green eyes that can quite literally set your world on fire."

"Always the drama queen." Arandi sighed.

"Am not, I just want you to be careful."

"I will be Jade I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was still shocked that he had managed to ask Arandi to the movies. He wasn't so sure if he should have added the just friend's clause. He did want to be friends with her but part of him hoped for more although everyone would tell him that it was impossible.

He got ready to go meet her, looking himself over in the mirror. He took a deep breath and headed to her dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had a theater on the complex so they walked to it and decided what to watch.

"You pick." He told her.

"I like action movies." She said as she scanned the posters.

"Are you sure you don't want to see a chick flick?" Dean grinned.

"Oh so that you can watch it too and no one will pick on you." Arandi laughed.

"You found me out." Dean feigned annoyance.

"Chick flicks are too girly for me."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at that. "No offence but you look very girly." He motioned to Arandi's lacy blouse and tight form fitting jeans.

"Looking girly and being girly are entirely different."

"You are different Arandi, I'll give you that."

"Is that bad?"

Dean smirked. "Being different is our definition."

"You're not just talking about our powers are you?"

"No I'm not." Dean sighed. "So action it is."

They watched the movie whispering things to each other about what they thought and in general had a good time.

"How about we go to the diner for a burger or whatever?" Dean offered.

"Sure I am hungry." Arandi said.

They had almost arrived at the diner when the air stirred around them and Dean's instincts kicked in. He moved in front of Arandi, his need to protect at the forefront.

"What is it?" Arandi asked readying herself for whatever Dean was sensing.

"It's not good." Dean growled. "I need to get you back to your dorm." The thought was good but it wasn't going to happen. "Fuck."

He began to let the heat thrum through him waiting for which direction whatever was coming.

Arandi let her own powers slide up into place just below the surface at a ready. She was feeling the sudden eerie quietness with stirring of the air around them.

Others walking down the street began to rush away.

"I thought the complex was in a shield?" Arandi asked.

"It is. This threat is from our own."

"What? Why?"

Dean huffed. "Wanting to be better than me."

Arandi stared at him. "You are….." She didn't get to finish as the ground began to shake hard and the first blast of power hit Dean hard sending him up into the air with a shocked gasp.

He recovered quickly catching himself in midair and flipping casually as he flamed up.

The next blast came at Arandi but Dean was there shielding her with a wall of super heat.

Arandi brought up a sheet of cold to keep herself safe from the heat and waited.

A swirling tornado of air came at Dean from one direction while from another side blasts of energy hit him strongly and he tried to burn them away as he was swept into the powerful funnel.

He felt the sting of cold bite into him as Arandi froze the cloud around him doing her best to not touch him.

He watched as the next blast sent her flying into the wall behind her and that was all it took for him to shut down everything else and zone in on ending this now.

He flamed up to near full power the metal and glass around him instantly beginning to sag with the overwhelming heat.

Dean closed his eyes and focused opening his eyes his voice nowhere near normal. "Come out and play if you think you can handle me." He said directly to where the attackers thought they were hidden.

"Always thinking you're better than everyone." Alloy snarled.

"Haven't you had enough of being proven and idiot?" Dean hissed.

"I should be the leader."

"Yeah attacking women and other's from behind from the shadows makes you a grand leader, not to mention the fact that you don't fight alone." Dean said tossing a burst of sparks to light up the shadow where Alloy's friends were trying to hide. "You and me Alloy, just you and me."

Dean floated up higher flaming up just a bit more away from the buildings and people.

Alloy looked around unsure but then raised into the air to meet Dean. Tendrils of metal flew from him entangling Dean. Alloy laughed.

Dean only flamed up higher melting the metal away with ease. "Is that the best you have oh great leader?"

Metal began flying at Dean from all directions and he melted it before it could reach him.

Dean knew the others wouldn't stay out of it and he was right as the air stirred up strongly around him making him shift.

He acted as if he was scared and flew away from the center of the complex toward a safer part of the whole property. He hoped that Arandi would stay behind.

He was beginning to see that she was just as stubborn as he was. He kind of liked that.

Dean turned in time to see AirCo going after Arandi while Alloy and Smithereens came after him.

Gem had disappeared as well as Chrome.

Dean felt the incredible urge to protect Arandi but he had to keep the others away from her.

Alloy shot more tendrils at him and Dean burned them away but Smithereens blasted him and Dean felt pain shoot into his chest as he flew back hard.

He was getting pissed. Everything lit up like daylight when he went to full power. "Play with fire you're going to get burned." Dean growled. He raised his hand at Smithereens who laughed when he felt nothing at first then he began to scream as his outfit melted onto his skin.

"Blaze tone it down." Alloy yelled.

"Apparently you don't realize that this isn't even half my power. You attacked me why should I tone it down for you?"

"Just tired of you getting everything."

"Maybe if you took you're finger out of your ass and actually worked for it you'd get somewhere." Blaze prepared for the next attack. He wasn't the leader for nothing knowing that Alloy was only stalling until his back up got there.

Sure enough he felt the rumble as Thunder arrived and it began to rain. Blaze smirked. Yeah water affected him but not like they probably assumed.

Something poked at the back of Blaze's mind, something he needed to remember and it literally hit him in the next few seconds as Smithereens split into five different selves.

"Son of bitch." Blaze hissed as he was blasted from two different sides and Alloy's metal tendrils enclosed around him cutting his breath away.

He tried to keep the flame high but Thunder brought down the rain harder.

Suddenly Frost appeared beside him turning the rain to snow and she sent the coldest blast towards Alloy cracking the tendrils as they fell away from Blaze.

Alloy and two Smithereens took the moment of distraction to power off at Blaze and he watched in horror as Frost took the hits to protect him. Her eyes rolled and she began to fall.

Blaze fell with her catching her and he prayed that he didn't burn her too much and he was sure that her cold would be burning through him if he wasn't so fucking pissed. He set her safely on the ground leaning her against a tree.

Psych and H2O were suddenly there and Blaze fired up flying fast straight up in a spin heading straight toward Alloy.

They shouldn't have pulled Frost into this when they had a problem with him. She was innocent of their stupid ego trip.

Psych took over the thoughts of Thunder and H2O went to keep her sister safe.

Psych made sure Smithereens merged back together and turned to watch his brother blazing.

It happened fast when the last of Smithereens selves blasted up knocking Psych back into a spin.

Blaze spun around anger zooming up higher now that they had involved his brother.

He blazed up higher letting his rage fuel the flame and blasted out fire with both hands and his eyes.

Psych shielded his eyes and looked panicked at H2O. He had seen Dean at full power before and this was pushing past that. He should have known his brother was holding back. But just how much was he holding back?

He had to calm him down before he killed and before he hurt himself. He had no idea where to even begin.

Then suddenly Frost was up again moving into Blaze's fire, she reached out placing a calming hand on his shoulder even though it had to be killing her.

Blaze turned to face her, surprised that she would put herself so close to him and he instantly began to calm, the flames pulling back slowly.

He reached out to caress her face.

By now Castiel had arrived with back up and had everyone in custody.

"You're not winning this!" Alloy screamed, pulling free and tearing a metal railing from nearby tossing into the air and sending it flying like a missile.

Blaze saw it coming towards Frost and he threw his power to burn it away but Smithereens managed to split in two.

The first burned away, the second one ripped straight through the fire and into Blaze.

He stared at Frost stunned as his flame died away and he began to fall.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. HOT, HOTTER, HOTTEST

HOT, HOTTER, HOTTEST

It was like a movie to Frost as she watched the metal pierce through Blaze and the shock in his eyes. The blood spattered out towards her.

He began to fall and Frost latched onto him but he was way heavier than he looked.

The weight was suddenly gone as Psych lifted his brother mentally and lowered him to the ground gently.

Frost was usually a very calm person but this angered her. Why did people who didn't have the potential to be leaders think that they could take it by force?

She watched as Psych pulled the metal from Blaze and her heart clenched with dread when Blaze screamed and then went still.

Psych thrust the metal into the air and Frost didn't even think about it as she put her own blast of power behind it and watched as the metal pierced through Alloy's leg.

She wasn't so sure she liked the feeling of contentment from hurting someone else but she wasn't going to let guilt get in the way of getting to Blaze.

She lowered herself to help Psych with Blaze. Castiel finally had every one under wraps.

Castiel kneeled beside Blaze. "Send for Angeles now!"

Frost looked at Psych confused.

"He's a healer." He responded.

Blaze was losing lots of blood. Castiel had Psych help him turn Blaze on his side so that one could put pressure on the entrance wound and the other on the exit until Angeles arrived.

His eyes fluttered open and a low painful moan pushed from him. "Arandi? Is she alright?" He asked in a whisper.

Arandi's heart raced that in the condition that he was in he was worried about her. "I'm alright Dean, I'm right here." She said as she got in his line of vision.

"We wanted action and we got it." He huffed and winced in pain, his eyes drifting shut.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time." Arandi took his hand gently.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." He murmured and went still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had never witnessed a healing in person and she was more than shocked at the amount of pain that was involved in it.

She had even began to cry as she watched Angeles healing Dean. Dean had writhed and arched and cried out as everything slowly pieced itself back together.

By the time the healing was over Dean was unconscious again drenched in sweat and still breathing hard.

"Angeles is one of only three healers we have discovered so far. He is the only one with us. He can heal wounds and breaks but not illnesses. This healing is like the injury in reverse so there is just as much pain as when receiving the wound." Castiel explained. "Dean lost a lot of blood so he is going to be tired for a couple of days but otherwise he is going to be fine."

Arandi nodded figuring the whole spiel had been for her benefit because she was sure her worry was etched on her face. "What is going to happen to Alloy and his cohorts now that they have attacked us twice?"

Castiel sighed loudly. "As of now they have been place in corporal confinement until they go before the elders to find out what their punishment will be."

"How did they get into this place when their intentions were never good?" Sam growled.

"Alloy was fine until everyone else started to outrank him." Castiel surmised.

"Yeah well doesn't it make you wonder just how many others might have that same problem?" Sam argued.

"You do raise and interesting inquiry."

"Well said inquiry should be evaluated before earth goes boom." Sam hissed and stormed away.

Castiel sighed again. "He gets very upset when his brother is in danger."

"That's normal." Arandi replied.

Castiel blue eyes met hers. "Arandi so far Dean and Sam have tested the highest in all power kids and I'm not talking about IQ."

Arandi looked at him confused.

"Dean and Sam together and pissed off using their powers at full capacity could be the end of all. They are never more dangerous than when the other is in danger."

She got it now. "They are in danger then?"

"Always." Castiel grunted and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Castiel it is the only solution that makes sense." Elder James said coolly.

"Are you insane you are suggesting that we murder two innocent young men only because you fear them!" Castiel yelled.

"They are a danger to earth." The elder replied as if that made any more sense.

"So is every other power kid. Are you going to kill them all?"

"If they pose a danger then yes."

"Since when have you been given the rights of judge and executioner?"

"Since it became the only way to remain safe."

"There is no such thing! I will have nothing to do with this." Castiel stood up and threw his badge on the elder's desk. He strode away his heart racing. He had to save Dean and Sam. They were wonderful boys who did not deserve the sentence that had just been handed down to them only because they had defended themselves under attack.

The elders had run in fear and they hadn't even seen half of what the Winchester's were capable of accomplishing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean hated feeling so weak and it really angered him. All he had wanted to do was have a good time with Arandi not end up fighting for their lives.

He hoped this hadn't scared her off.

He had run his brother off hours ago because he had been hovering like a giant mother hen and as much as Dean appreciated that his brother worried about him, he couldn't handle the onslaught.

He nearly fell off the bed and nearly threw a ball of fire at his brother as he came rushing into Dean's quarters unannounced. Dean was about to start ripping him a new one for the intrusion until he saw the look on Sam's face.

"What's wrong Sammy?" He asked trying to move without seeming like he needed help.

"They want to kill us." Sam rushed around the room grabbing Dean's things and shoving them into a huge duffle.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"Dean the elders want to kill us because we're too powerful and they don't even know how much we're holding back." Sam huffed, his eyes wide. "We have to leave Dean."

"How do you know all this Sam?"

"They think that they have me blocked because I let them believe that but I'm in tuned with them, they wanted Castiel to help kill us but he refused and quit. He's coming here as soon as he's done packing to warn us and get us to go with him."

"Dude they don't have powers they can't kill us."

Sam gave an exasperated sigh. "Dean once all these kids with powers started coming out the all high and mighty government made sure there were ways to kill us. From what I've been able to pick up we were all implanted with a chip that will track us and they send out a signal that blows up our brain and that's all she wrote. Thankfully they didn't make it easy. It takes at least five elders with their codes to kill anyone but they are afraid of us Dean and we're the good guys."

Dean took it all in as he began to help Sam pack what they would need. He didn't doubt his brother was right.

By the time Castiel arrived they both had their things ready to go and Castiel eyed Sam.

"What I have to have some aces up my sleeve." He said sheepishly.

"What about our parents?" Dean asked as he swayed where he stood already tired beyond means.

"I sent a warning to them explained that it would be a while before they would see either of you."

"Arandi and Jade are in danger too because of us and so is Gabriel." Dean added.

"I thought the same and I gave them the option of joining us." Castiel said as he motioned for Dean to sit because he really wasn't fooling anyone as pale as he was.

"And we're going with you." Arandi appeared in the doorway.

Dean couldn't explain the relief he felt that he wouldn't have to leave her….them….behind.

"Where can we go with these chips?" Sam asked directly.

"Not far they can track you anywhere." Castiel said as he paced.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked surprised when Arandi sat closely beside him.

"There is only one solution." Castiel stared at them with serious blue eyes. "You all have to die."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. WHEN PUSH COMES TO SHOVING REALLY HARD

WHEN PUSH COMES TO SHOVING REALLY HARD

"Excuse me what?" Dean asked tilting his head just in case he had hit it harder than he thought.

"As soon as they realize that you are out of their sights they are going to set those chips in motion no matter what, kill and ask questions later."

"I still don't get it." Dean grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean squirmed uncomfortably on his seat at lunch looking around. "It's really hard to sit here acting normal when we know they want us unbreathing." He whispered to Sam.

"Tell me about it just be careful what you say because big brother is watching." Sam said with his face down toward the table.

Dean poked at his food afraid to eat it even though his stomach was growling.

"It's time." Sam whispered.

Dean nodded and seconds later the building began to shake.

Someone ran in yelling. "The city is being attacked!"

"Everyone stand down until we establish the situation." A voice said over the intercom.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks and then ran for the doors leading outside. They flew into the air to see for themselves what the situation was, followed closely by Arandi, Jade, and Gabriel.

They hovered in the air as they saw the six that were blasting their powers all over the place at buildings and people.

Dean instantly flamed up, his eyes going intensely red. He hated when people with powers used them against people who didn't have powers. It was cowardly in his book.

Gabriel, who had the power to absorb large amounts of energy, spread his wings and flew into the mix to protect the innocent people being attacked.

The six attackers finally noticed that they were not alone.

"Well look at this, they sent the legion of super losers to come take us on." The obvious leader said rising into the air to face Blaze.

"I'm Tempro and I don't like weaklings."

"Then you must really hate what you see in the mirror every day." Blaze snickered.

Tempro snarled bringing up his hands that were suddenly numerous and hitting Blaze with every one of them.

Blaze tumbled head over heels for a moment before he righted himself. "Handsy aren't you?"

"The girls love me."

"Sure the girls." Blaze laughed.

Tempro threw a blast of energy straight at Blaze who burned it away with his fire.

"That all you got?" Dean asked in a growl.

"Well the firewalker wants to play with the big boys." Another guy hovered next to Tempro.

"We're the losers when you fight two on one?" Blaze set up his fire higher.

"I'm here bro." Psych said coolly beside his brother.

Blaze cracked his neck. "You ready?" He asked no one in particular.

"Bring it." Tempro hissed.

"Did I miss the cheerleader try outs?" Frost said as she came up to meet the next member of the other team. "You still haven't learned Gem?"

"I learned that to have what I want I have to take it." Gem huffed spinning a ball of colorful energy in her hands.

Tempro attacked first going after Psych but Blaze took the brunt of the energy, grunting as he fell back, catching himself quickly.

He looked up to see Frost and Gem actually fighting hand to hand instead of using powers and it was sight to behold. They both had been trained well but Frost was quickly gaining the upper hand.

Blaze heard a sharp yell and he looked down to see that the elders had come to witness the battle and probably interfere.

He shot Psych a glance and his brother nodded.

Blaze shot fast into the air to face Tempro again exchanging blast for blast.

A rumble of engine like sounds began to be heard growing louder and louder until nothing else could be heard.

The battle stopped as each side wondered what the other was up to. Then they saw the alien like ships as they flew into view and began to attack everyone and everything.

Blaze and Tempro were now fending off blasts from these ships side by side but Blaze kept an eye on the other knowing advantages might be taken.

They all watched in horror as Gabriel tried to absorb the blast of the biggest ship and he exploded.

It was no surprise when Tempro and his team made a run for it but not before one of the ships blasted Gem and she fell to the earth motionless her eyes open and vacant.

"Frost, H20, go now!" Blaze yelled.

They either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him and H20 was hit by a powerful blast. She screamed and fell with her sister trying desperately to catch her.

Blaze flew full speed to take a hit meant for his brother whose back was turned trying to fend off another.

The intense pain made Blaze dizzy. He saw then in the next moment that this ships were going to attack the elders.

Blaze, Psyche, and Frost flew to their defense. The elders thinking they were safe behind the shield around them. They panicked as they saw how easily the insurgent's power sliced through.

They tried to run and one of the elders fell as a hit struck his leg. Then Frost was in front of him protecting him.

She stood no chance as she was attacked from two sides.

Blaze screamed in desperation catching her lifeless body before it struck the ground. He set her down gently and flew back into the air furious but it was too much and now it was just him and his brother.

They hovered in front of the elders and looking at each other they knew what had to be done.

"Use your powers to keep them safe." Blaze said as he clasped his brother's hand. They looked at each other intently for a moment exchanging unsaid emotions.

Blaze launched into the air as Psych turned up the energy of his mental powers creating a super shield.

Blaze threw out random blasts to get all the ships attention and in moments he was surrounded.

He took a deep breath and began to up his power little by little and pain tore through him as a blast hit him full on. He had little time now so he spread himself out and began to spin, shifting his power full force.

The blasts flew from his body, the power so immense the ships that weren't hit by the blasts just melted away into nothing. Everything that Psych wasn't protecting melted away.

Blaze revved up a notch more and the last ship exploded in a blast of multicolored lava.

The threat gone Blaze stopped spinning and began to fall. Psych completely spent fell to his knees as he watched his brother hit the ground.

They had just saved the very people that wanted them dead.

Psych slowly crawled towards his brother. Tears streaming from his eyes to see his very own hero broken and empty of life.

Dean's once glorious green eyes stared vacantly up at the once again blue skies.

Sam sobbed and then his lips curled slightly.

He laid his head on his brother's chest and took one stuttered anguished breath and no more.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	6. WITH GREAT POWER COMESYADA YADA

WITH GREAT POWERS COMES…YADA YADA

The silence was deafening as the people and elders stood staring at the carnage before them.

These barely out of childhood warriors had just saved them all and had given their lives in the process. The warriors that they had feared.

"Do you still consider them dangerous?" Castiel screamed as he ran towards the motionless brothers. "They gave their lives for you when all along you were planning on killing them!"

The elders were speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Castiel pulled up to the house and got out and looked around. This place was beautiful, quiet, and totally isolated.

He heaved a heavy sigh his thoughts on how fast his life had changed as he made his way into the house. He stared at the forlorn youngsters sitting in the living room.

"How many people get to attend their own funeral?" Dean sighed.

"It nothing like I thought it would be." Sam replied. "It was hard to see mom and dad so sad."

"They are safe this way though if they believe that we died too."

"This is not how I pictured my life."

"None of us did." Arandi added.

"I know it doesn't seem like that right now but it was for the best." Castiel stated. "What you did Sam I am still stunned at how powerful you are, and how adept you are at making people see what you want them to see and they believe they really saw it, that it really happened."

Sam grinned proudly. "I can manipulate hundreds of minds at once, even pick and choose but it completely drains me to keep such control."

"Will they ever remember what really happened?" Jade asked.

"I doubt it. Sam used to make our uncle forget he gave us money and he would keep giving us more." Dean laughed. "Everyone believed that they really saw this battle so it's officially part of their memory unless Sam or someone like him erases it."

"That was one hell of a show you put on." Castiel pointed out.

"Sorry that I got a bit carried away. I wanted to create an epic battle of powers but after I saw the fight begin I realized that we wouldn't just fall to people like us, that it had to be something we never faced so in came the alien ships."

"That brotherly moment at the end was a nice added touch, you should go into film." Castiel laughed.

"It exactly how it would have happened if it had been real." Sam murmured and Dean smiled at him fondly.

"So this is it now, our families and friends think that we are all dead. We can't even lead a normal life." Gabriel huffed.

"I can help with that too." Sam offered. "I can make people see you as someone else for a little while. So we can at least keep an eye on our families and still be able to go to the movies and such."

"It's know it's hard guys but otherwise they would have killed you for real." Castiel sighed. "Which reminds me, we need to get those chips removed before someone figures anything out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chip removal had taken a whole day since it was a delicate process due to the fact that the chips had been inserted very close to the brain.

Dean being the oldest and having had the chip in the longest had developed a terrible migraine and lay curled up and nauseas under a pile of blankets.

"Are you sure you didn't poke his brain?" Sam asked Castiel.

"If I had he wouldn't have a headache or any type of ache. He'll be fine Sam just let him rest."

Sam always worried about Dean and although he knew that the whole battle had been a product of his imagination, he had made it a little too realistic and he pictured the way that his brother had looked dead. It made his stomach flip.

He headed to check on his brother but he found him not alone.

Arandi sat close by talking to him and Sam smiled. He knew Dean liked her even though their powers were the complete opposite. If he was reading her expression right then Arandi liked his brother too.

He stepped back quietly to let them be alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" Arandi asked Dean quietly.

"I hate it when my head hurts. It makes me feels as if I have no control over anything." Dean groaned.

"You need to get some sleep."

"I can't not with this sword stuck through my brain."

The bad thing with Dean's powers were that there was no way to tell if he had a fever and any medicine that he took was instantly burned away.

"Can I try something?" Arandi asked.

"Like what?"

"Cold compress." She shrugged.

"I guess." Dean said unsure but he really didn't want her to leave.

Arandi ghosted her hand over his head and he instantly felt the cold and held himself still.

The pain in his head intensified for a brief moment then began to recede little by little.

As soon as he reached the point of tolerance he was out like a light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up feeling much better and very hungry. He realized that he wasn't alone on his bed but instead of finding Arandi he found Sam.

"We are a little too old for this dude." Dean griped.

"I was worried about you. You've been asleep like thirty six hours." Sam whined.

"What? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Castiel said to let you rest. How do you feel?"

"Dean sat up and stretched. "So much better but I'm starving."

Sam smiled. "Good because lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Ok then I'm going to shower and I'll be out there." Dean moved towards the bathroom.

He took a quick shower and got into fresh clothes and headed to the kitchen where everyone was talking animatedly. He walked in and everyone smiled at him as he sat at the table where plates were piled high with the most delicious looking sandwiches were set along with chips and pickles.

It had only been days but everyone was already feeling the cabin fever setting into their bones.

Soon everything was polished off and everyone helped with the cleanup.

Dean turned to Arandi. "Feel like taking a walk with me?"

"Yeah that sounds great." Arandi smiled.

They headed into the woods and spotted a trail that they decided to follow and soon they were before a gorgeous lake.

"Can I see you freeze the lake?" Dean asked.

Arandi looked at him curiously. "Yeah sure but why?"

"I just want to see it up close." He shrugged.

Arandi raised her hand as her eyes changed to a crystal blue and Dean watched in wonder as the water began to crackle and instantly freeze completely over in mere seconds.

"Wow that was fast." Dean laughed.

"Yeah well now you have to unfreeze it." Arandi challenged.

Dean smirked and had to show off. He lifted into the air and flew over the lake in a fast circle and just like that the lake was back to normal.

"I didn't even see you use your powers." Arandi said as Dean joined her.

"Well I'm just that hot." Dean grinned.

"You know what they say about those who have to compliment themselves?"

"You don't think I'm hot." Dean asked in a hurt tone.

Arandi blushed but smiled. "You're sizzling."

Dean wanted to kiss her but was so afraid of hurting her. She was doing all kinds of things to his libido by just standing there looking so beautiful.

"We won't know unless we try." She said timidly and he felt embarrassed that his thoughts were so openly displayed on his face.

Dean nodded. She was right they couldn't throw something away unless they knew for certain that it wouldn't work at all.

His hand trembling he touched her face waiting for the burn of the cold as he was sure she was waiting for the heat. They both stared wide eyed at one another and they felt the slightest jolt and heard a sizzle but that was it.

It was as if they neutralized each other and their hearts raced at the knowledge. They had both tried before to kiss someone with powers and it never went well but this, this was so different.

Dean leaned in for the kiss still expecting something to snap or hurt but instead he felt almost lightheaded when his lips connected with hers.

It was the best thing either one of them had ever felt. They didn't want to stop so they didn't not until Dean realized that it had started snowing.

He looked at her and she blushed. "Sorry it always snows around me when I get excited." She blushed harder when she realized the way her words sounded.

Dean blushed too staring at the ground. "Well at least you only have to deal with snow." He was glad that she didn't get the drift of what he was saying and that she didn't notice the sudden tightness of his jeans in his crotch.

The pulled further apart when they heard to voices of the others coming closer.

They spent the rest of the afternoon swimming in the lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been able to go to the movies thanks to Sam's powers of the mind. He made them look completely different to others but they were still careful in case there someone out there that Sam couldn't get into their head. There were not many but Sam had come across a couple.

In the dark of the theater Dean and Arandi had held hands and Dean felt so alive knowing he could finally have a relationship with a girl without the fear of melting her.

He didn't understand why they were able to connect being that their powers were opposites he had met someone before with powers much like Arandi's but not as strong and he couldn't even be in the same room with them let alone touch them.

He wasn't going to worry about it just enjoy it especially since Arandi seemed to like him just as much as he liked her.

Back at the cabin they all played a board game and Castiel reminded them that just because the world thought they were dead didn't mean they stopped training even though now it was out in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night.

"I want to try something." Dean said as he flew a circle around a hovering Arandi.

Arandi blushed.

"I didn't mean that." Dean's face burned. "I meant with our powers to see if we can combine them somehow."

"Fire and ice?" Arandi asked.

"Yeah just to see what happens." Dean shrugged.

"Sure."

Dean moved in besides Arandi. "Alright I'm going to thrust a high level heat vision burst and I want you to slide your cold vision straight into it."

Arandi nodded and waited for Dean to start.

His eyes slid into red and the heat suddenly blasted from his eyes and Arandi joined her cold beam into the mix.

Usually when Dean used his heat vision whatever he destroyed with it caught into a blaze of fire which he could easily control but this time the boulder he had set his sights on burst into pieces but Arandi's cold kept the surrounded areas from bursting into flames.

"That was nice." Dean smiled.

"It was wasn't it?" Arandi smiled back.

Dean slowly turned to face her and they leaned into kiss just as Jade splashed them with water.

Training forgotten they flew into the sky higher and chased each other for hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were sound asleep the next morning when Castiel rushed in to wake up Dean.

"There is a wildfire in California that we need to try to stop it's only miles away from destroying a whole town."

"So how are we supposed to save the day and not make people suspicious?" Dean asked as he yawned and stretched. "I mean I know we can keep from being seen but people are going to know something was up and even Sam can't mind block the entire world."

"You can all stay up as high as possible and not be seen for the amount of time it will take for Jade to bring up enough ocean water for Arandi to freeze and Sam to maneuver it where it needs to be and then you melt it over the fire and it looks like a random massive rainstorm." Castiel pondered.

"I can control fires Castiel remember?"

"Yes I know Dean but then you would risk being caught and besides I want to see you work as a team."

"Then what is Gabriel supposed to do?"

"He can provide the angelic distraction if we need it after all not many people will recognize Gabriel they'll be too busy staring at his wings."

Dean smiled. "Or we could just wear masks like normal superheroes."

Castiel stared at Dean slack mouthed. "Hey I'm supposed to be the mentor here."

Dean only laughed as he headed to get the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They flew high above the fire which turned out to be much bigger than they anticipated and they would have to move fast.

Dean decided that he maneuver the fire into a giant circle so that they could do the giant water drop. They didn't intend to be seen at all but when did things ever go their way?

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	7. HEROES OF THE FIRST KIND

HEROES OF THE FIRST KIND

The intensity of the fire was overwhelming for normal humans and even for Arandi with her cold powers but to Dean it was like swimming in the ocean.

Dean was a firewalker, fire breather, fire everything. It was his element and if hadn't been destroying thousands of acres he wouldn't have minded having a little fun.

Then he heard the screaming children only minutes before the circle of fire would consume everything in its path and Sam, Jade, and Arandi were minutes away with the giant tons of gallons frozen iceberg.

The children were in a cave trying to hide from the fire but Dean knew even in the cave the intense heat of the fire would literally bake them alive and it made Dean shudder even though the only burn he had ever felt in his entire life was that of cold.

He could maneuver the fire as far away as possible but those kids needed to be out of the cave fast. He was pure fire to and couldn't touch them unless he powered down and he couldn't do that. He was more than sure being trapped in a fire and seeing a person in flames walking through the fire was going to freak them the hell out.

He needed Arandi yesterday. Then she was just there and he stared at her.

"I felt you calling me." She said.

Was it possible? Did Arandi have a latent power to be able to hear people's desperate thoughts? Or maybe just Dean's? He didn't have time to ponder these things.

"You have to get those kids out of the cave. Can you create something that they can stay cool with over them until they are out of the fire?"

"Is the Mona Lisa a work of art?"

"I don't know she's kind of plain to me." Dean grinned at the shocked look on Arandi's face.

She smiled back when she realized he was just joking but they had to get to work. She dreaded moving into the fiery raging fire that Dean felt so comfortable in but those kids needed to be saved. What the hell they were doing out there in the first place was beyond her?

They had to have known the fire was coming before they ended up in the cave or maybe they thought the cave could actually save them until they felt the heat.

"Remember to hide your identity." Dean reminded her.

Arandi instantly covered herself in a sheen of ice that reminded Dean of the Silver Surfer.

It worked though besides her powers there was no way to tell that she was even a female although Dean knew she was nothing but all female.

He watched as Arandi went into the cave and waited until she was herding the kids and two adults out. Dean could tell by their clothes that they were a mix of girl and boy scouts and he wasn't too impressed with the fact that these people had been out in the woods knowing the fire was coming. Probably like most people in the world they had no idea how fast fire moved.

He stayed out of sight and as soon as he could see Arandi clear with the group he stepped into the fiery depths of the fire and started pulling in every bit that he could to maintain it as best he could until the water arrived.

He didn't feel any heat, to him fire was like air and he loved it and hated that it was so destructive. He wished often that he could just absorb fires into himself completely much like Gabriel did with overwhelming energy but he could only take in so much before he started to overload.

He had never gone that extra step to see what would happen, afraid that he might do more destruction than good and most of all hurt innocent people.

He lifted up into the sky when he saw that Sam and Jade had arrived and Arandi was back. They were high enough up where no one could really see them at all. Once they pinpointed the best place to do the water drop they all took their places. Dean would begin to melt the ice while Jade tried to disperse evenly and Sam would keep everything in place until it was done.

Arandi positioned herself to where she could freeze the smaller parts of the fires that didn't get drowned out.

Dean nodded to Sam and then threw out a blast of heat that instantly melted the gigantic blob of ice and water began to fall straight down like a downpour in a rainstorm. Jade moved along spreading it over the fire.

The sizzle, crackle, and smoke was overwhelming but they handled it moving as fast as they could to cover the entire expanse of the raging fire that was miles long.

Gabriel flew the area to make sure they hadn't missed anything big.

In minutes they had the fire fought down to nearly nothing and when they heard the sirens coming, they knew that the remaining fire was now easily manageable for the heroic firefighters, they made their way out of their and headed home.

"Arandi you could have frozen that entire fire on your own." Jade said.

Arandi blushed. "Yeah well that would have gone over really well with the fire fighters still having to break blocks of frozen fire. Besides I like working as a team." She smiled grandly at Dean who smiled back.

He could have stopped the fire all alone too, hell any of them could but he liked working as a team just as much. It had worked out well.

They had stopped the fire only half a mile from destroying an entire city and that made them feel great.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat in the living room watching the news of the fire on the television.

"For those of you who don't believe in miracles, how else do you explain the sudden down pour of water right over the fire stopping it before destroying thousands of homes and businesses?" The reporter was asking. "Some eye witnesses claim that it was and angel that stepped out straight from the fire not in flames but in ice."

The camera was moved to the children and two adults that Arandi had saved from the cave.

"He came out of the fire and got us out of the cave where we were already having trouble breathing just from the intensity of the heat." The adult male was saying.

"It was a girl." A little girl piped in tugging on the man's shirt.

"It was hard to tell what it was but the fire didn't affect him at all and he seemed to be able to control it. Almost kept it still until we were safe and then just disappeared. Just minutes later the water began to fall." Whoever he or she was they saved our lives."

"Which leaves the question did this hero really save the day or was he just cleaning up the mess he created?" The report asked seriously.

"Unbelievable." Castiel huffed. "You saved thousands of lives and homes and they are actually going to try to blame you for starting the fire in the first place?"

It was an awful blow to young egos.

Dean got up from where he was sitting and walked outside into the night and lifted into the sky. He needed some air, needed to clear his head. How could people be so narrow minded?

No thanks for saving a whole community just, what if he started the fire and was trying to save his own ass.

He sighed as he flamed up and went higher and higher trying to get to where he couldn't be easily spotted and just flew around seeing if he could spot anything or anyone that might need a hand.

He reminded himself that he didn't want to be a hero for the praise and worship but was a fucking thank you too much to ask?

He spotted a mountain lion chasing a poor little rabbit and he understood that the lion needed to eat to survive but he couldn't stomach the death of the poor rabbit. He send a small burst of fire in front of the lion and it was enough to send it hauling ass in a different direction.

He decided to do a once over the nearest city and spotted a lady about to be mugged.

Dean dropped down on top of a building out of sight and waited. The second that the two men started to run towards the woman he heated up the ground where they were and their shoes melted to the asphalt.

It gave the woman time to see what had almost happened and make a run for it before the men had to leave the remnants of their shoes behind and run.

Dean knew that they would probably try again so he followed at a safe distance and when they thought they were safe he quickly formed a circle of fire around them. Engulfing himself entirely in flames and making sure that he didn't come in contact with anything that would melt or burn he stepped through the ring of fire.

He brought out what Sam called his exorcist voice. "Keep up this life and you'll be living in fire like me." He brought the ring of fire as close as he could to the men who were now screaming begging that they would change their lives. They didn't want to burn in hell.

"I'll drag you there myself." Dean warned and flew up high fast making the flames disappear into the ground as he heard sirens coming.

To the men it looked as if Dean had been swallowed by the ground and they prayed for the first time in a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had not realized that he had been gone so long so he stopped long enough to call Sam so that he wouldn't be worried.

"I figured you were upset and I knew you needed to vent but next time warn a guy."

"Yes dad." Dean snickered.

"Bite me." Sam snapped.

"Ask Jade unless you prefer me?" Dean pushed, could picture Sam's red face.

"I love you more than any normal brother but I don't do the incest thing." Sam groaned.

"Well you were the one that proposed to me ring and all." Dean laughed.

"I was two and I heard mom telling Cousin Amy that you have to marry the one you love. It made sense to a two year old and besides you accepted the ring."

"Well it was a strawberry ring pop so of course I accepted it I was only six myself when candy ruled my life." Dean chuckled at the memory. The way his parents had sat them down and explained to Sam that you can't marry your own brother. He missed them right now. He and Sam checked on them often and they still looked so sad. "What's Arandi up to?" He asked trying to not get overly sad himself.

"No clue, she took off soon after you did." Sam said.

"Ok well I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Alright be careful."

"Always."

He headed back to the house flying in circles trying to take his time and then he spotted Arandi.

She was sitting Indian style on the pier of the lake staring at the water.

He lit up the night with burst of sparks to announce his presence and she looked at him and smiled as he landed near her.

"I was just thinking about you." She said as she patted the spot next to her.

Dean sat with his legs out in front of him. "Really well that does boost a guy's ego."

"I guess since I wasn't at the complex long enough to learn anything in class. I was just wondering how you flame up like you do and not burn your clothes or anything that's on you?"

"I have no clue. It has always been like that. I went through a million tests with different clothes and they never caught fire or even singed. The best they could guess is that I have some built in instinct that prevents anything that I'm wearing or that's in my pockets from being affected by the heat. Thank goodness because that would have been a hell of a clothes bill not to mention cell phones. Can't you do the same?"

"I went through a couple of cell phones and watches until I learned to curve the cold away from things on me. The clothes thing was like you but I had to learn the rest."

"I never really thought of it." Dean sighed and laid back on the pier to stare up into the night.

"Are you ok?"

Dean huffed. "I don't know why I would think that people wouldn't try to blame things on us. It happened in the comics so why not in our lives too. You have the handful who are grateful you saved them but then you have the crowd that blames you for it all just because they don't understand."

Arandi joined him lying back. "So what do we stop saving people because a majority of them don't understand us?"

"I could never let anyone get hurt that didn't deserve it."

"Condemned that's what we are." Arandi sighed.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Dean agreed and he didn't mind one bit when Arandi laced her cool fingers through his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean knew that when he was in normal form that he could touch people and not hurt them but his body was always hotter than normal. So far Sam had been the only person not affected by the heat and fire when he flamed on just like Sam couldn't affect his mind.

They had been told that it had to be because they were full blooded siblings but Dean wasn't sure it was just that.

"Can Jade use her powers on you?" Dean asked Arandi as they flew back to the house.

"No. I can't use mine on her either unless it's to save her somehow."

"I wonder why that is? I can't use mine on Sam either but I have a first cousin who has powers and I thought since we were related that I couldn't hurt him and ended up burning his ass. Literally. Toasted butt cheeks."

Arandi laughed. "Sorry but that must have been a sight."

"Yeah it was and he still doesn't speak to me even though I explained why I did it."

"Well just think how hard it was to sit down." Arandi tried to say with a straight face.

"It wasn't that bad, I got Angeles to fix him up. Although it took some fancy talking to convince him to touch another guy's ass."

"Don't you wish he had joined us?"

"Yeah but he was needed at the complex because there is always tons of training accidents."

Dean stopped in midair just before they reached the house. "I was wondering if I could take you to the movies Saturday and out to eat, give it another try."

"We don't have a great track record but sure why not?"

"Great!" Dean answered excitedly and I really don't want Sam to hide us so you think you can come up with a fair enough disguise?"

"I'm a girl and I live for such things." Arandi smiled.

Dean leaned in to kiss her as they floated. He smiled into her kiss when he noticed the snowflakes start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't often that Dean got to drive or rather had to drive, since he could fly faster than he could drive there really was no point.

His parents though had made both sons get their driver's license so that they would have ID. Castiel had gotten them fake ones just in case they needed them and had insisted that Dean drive on his date instead of flying.

"You'll thank me later." He said with a wink.

Dean couldn't help but laugh but he sure wouldn't mind the extra time with Arandi.

He waited for her by the door in his tight blue jeans and white t-shirt with a dark gray hoodie over it, topped off with a black Nike cap pulled low over his forehead. He had put on colored contacts which now made his eyes blue.

Arandi joined him almost in an identical outfit except her hoodie was black and she had made her eyes green.

Dean grinned like a fool because no matter what she wore she looked hot. She was one of those women who could pull off the burlap sack look. Her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail made her look different but still hot in his eyes.

"You ready." He asked.

She nodded.

"Home by midnight or you'll be grounded." Sam said from the top of the stairs.

"Shut up Sasquatch see you later."

"Be careful Dean, anything happens you better call."

Dean smiled at his brother knowing that he always worried when they were apart, just like he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The movie had been full of action and good laughs and for Dean it ended way too soon.

They walked slowly to a diner down the block from the theater holding hands and talking about the movie.

In the diner they sat at a two top by the window looking onto the street and they ordered burgers and cheese fries and milk shakes. Dean didn't do ice cream too often because it always melted before he could enjoy it but with Arandi to keep it cold it was nice.

They were just finishing up when the loud screech of brakes grabbed their attention, followed instantly by the sound of breaking glass and twisting metal. Someone had run a red light and had been t-boned by another car and that car had been hit from behind.

Dean quickly threw money on the table to run out to help the people in the cars with Arandi at his heels.

They both stopped and looked at each other when the whoosh of flames started between the two initial cars and no one was getting out.

The street was full of people staring none moving to help once they saw the flames.

There was no way that Dean and Arandi could power up without being seen and they didn't have the time to run off and come back.

These people were going to burn alive if they didn't move to help them and in that they would be risking their lives as well in more ways than one.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	8. DIAL H FOR HERO

DIAL H FOR HERO

They didn't have time to think but Dean and Arandi both knew that they had to help regardless of the consequences.

Someone stepped of out of the car that had rear ended the other and stumbled toward the sidewalk clearly out of it.

Dean and Arandi moved as fast as they could towards the burning cars. The doors were clamped shut but they both discreetly used their strength to pull the doors open and began to pull people out.

The fire did nothing to Dean but he could see Arandi sweating as the flames got higher and she tried to cover her powers.

They pulled the final person clear and breathed in relief but then a woman they had pulled out started screaming.

"My baby! My baby is still in there!"

Dean and Arandi both rushed forward again, the front of the t-boned car nearly engulfed in flames as well as the passenger side and the front of the other car. Arandi started coughing and Dean followed suit just so that he could play the part.

They saw the terrified child curled up in the back of the t-boned car and Dean felt angry that anyone driving with a child would take such a stupid risk of running a red light. Now the child was going to be traumatized for life because someone was in a hurry to get somewhere they were now not getting to any faster.

The child was wedged in far but thankfully because he was small he wasn't being crushed. He was too scared to move.

Dean knew that he was going to have to get into the car through the fire in front of all these people who were all busy videoing with their phones instead of helping.

"We have to create a literal smoke screen to get this done." Dean whispered to Arandi. "We have to move fast and get the hell out of here."

Arandi nodded and placed her hand on the burning car getting icy tendrils onto the heat instantly sending a haze of smoke into the air and Dean quickly crawled through the fire having to stay in human form.

The child's eyes already wide with fear grew into saucers. "You're going to burn with me." He sobbed and coughed.

"No one is burning today sport." He said trying to keep his face turned as best as he could. He yanked the seatbelt free and pushed the child toward Arandi who took him.

In seconds the entire car was ablaze as Dean crawled out not feeling a thing but then screams filled the air as the car exploded throwing Dean clear across the street.

He collided with a couple of people knocking them to the ground and in the distance the sirens were growing nearer.

People ran around like headless chickens as Dean got up acting disoriented and calling out to Arandi but using the name Angel so that he could head back toward the thick smoke.

Someone tried to pull him back and he pulled loose and when he finally saw Arandi he grabbed her hand and in the cover of the smoke flew into the sky.

They landed on a building close by where they would not be seen watching people scrambling around trying to find them.

Dean quickly pulled out his phone and dialed. "Sammy I need you now!"

There was no way that he could zap every phone there on his own so he hoped that Sam wouldn't be long they couldn't risk anyone getting away. He got busy disabling every video camera on the street and in stores that might have captured anything even though he was getting rid of the evidence of who caused the accident but they couldn't take the chance of being recognized.

Sam was there in minutes along with Jade and Gabriel. Dean told him the rundown and Sam got to work manipulating minds to erase videos and pictures and he made people remember a whole different scenario of events.

They just hoped that no one had left the scene before then.

Once Dean was sure they had their bases covered, he turned to look at Arandi and his eyes widened when he saw Jade kneeling beside her where she was now sitting with her back against the wall. In all the commotion Dean had not realized that she had been hurt.

"Arandi what happened?" He said rushing to her and kneeling on the other side of her.

"I was trying to get the boy to safety when the car exploded, he was holding on to me so tight I barely had time to react. I did my best to protect him but some of the blast got to me before I could shield us both." Arandi explained tiredly.

Dean gently lifted her arm to see the burn up her forearm. He would never know the pain of burning but he could tell that she was in pain.

"Sam you take Misha's car back to the house, I'm flying her to Rocker's Peak call Angeles and ask him to meet us there and to make sure no one follows him." Dean ordered as he gently lifted Arandi into his arms and flew into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having powers took its toll on the person with the powers that was for sure. With powers you always had to be on alert with everything and that got tiring.

Dean felt nothing like a hero having saved lives but having gotten Arandi hurt. He felt the weight of that guilt more than her weight in his arms.

"It's not your fault Dean." She whispered into his neck as they flew through the night.

"Yeah well if we didn't always have to be heroes this wouldn't have happened." He growled.

"Then that little boy would have burned alive and I know that you don't know what burning feels like but I'm sure you can imagine. Besides Dean you have to realize that we can't save everyone."

Dean knew that, he knew that more than anything with these powers he was both blessed and cursed to carry. It was his biggest regret. What was the point of having such powers if you couldn't save them all?

Dean landed on top of the wide flat rock high up on the hill setting Arandi down gently but she clung to him and he wrapped his arm around her trying to mind her arm.

"You carry way to much burden for someone so young." Arandi continued. "You're not alone in this."

"I know but I feel so responsible for the world, you know?" Dean sighed.

"You're responsible for yourself and the ones you love, the rest of the world is just a side note."

"Side note?"

"What I'm trying to say Dean is that you can't split yourself up to save everyone in danger at one time. Right now as we speak there are hundreds of people dying because they were in a hurry, they were at the wrong place at the wrong time, or their number was just up. We can only save those that are within our reach and we have to learn to live with that."

Dean eyed her. "You're speaking from experience?"

Arandi's eyes grew shiny as she turned her back to him. "I couldn't save my brother. He died fighting for our country and me with my powers over here safe while he died surrounded by people he barely knew but still called his brothers and sisters. If I had been there I could have saved them all."

"Arandi…you're right we can't feel responsible for the world but it doesn't stop from making you wonder the what ifs and I will always be that type of person that feels the hit from whatever I think I could have made a difference. That is who I am but you Arandi how old could you have been when this happened to your brother? It wasn't your fault that you couldn't be there for him and I hope you know that he knows that." Dean stepped up behind Arandi and hugged from behind.

"I was supposed to make you feel better." She huffed.

"You did and if I can get a kiss from you I'd feel even better."

Arandi turned to face him with a smile. "I think I can handle that."

They kissed sweet and slow until Arandi hissed and jumped back, startling Dean.

"Oh fuck did I hurt you?" He asked as he tried to get to Arandi's arm.

Arandi moved backwards holding up her hand for him to stop.

Dean halted in his steps watching Arandi looking at her arm.

"Dean how did you….?"

Suddenly the stir of air signaled that they were no longer alone and they both turned to face Angeles.

"The gorgeous medic has arrived." He joked. "So who needs healing?"

Dean began to motion to Arandi but she held out her arm to him and his mouth dropped open. Where the nasty burn had been was now nearly entirely healed.

Angeles glanced at the arm with a raised eyebrow. "Sam said you had a third degree burn all up your forearm."

"I did." Arandi murmured. "But Dean he…...somehow he healed me."

Angeles turned to Dean. "You did that?"

"I don't know how. I have never been able to heal before."

"Maybe you can heal burns because they have to do with fire?" Angelus wondered out loud. "See if you can heal the rest."

Dean stepped closer taking Arandi's arm he stared at the burn and right before all their eyes the burns disappeared completely.

Arandi was making a face at the pulling of her skin but in seconds it was back to smooth and burn free.

"Does it hurt?" Dean whispered.

"Not really it just feels weird."

"What the….." He said completely befuddled.

Angeles sighed deeply. "If you can heal burns don't let it get around. Being a healer makes a person very wanted. If you can only heal burns like I can only cure injuries people don't see that, they want to force you to go further as if you're lying to them about what you can do."

"Someone tried to force you to heal an illness?" Dean asked his friend.

"Yeah and because I was able to heal outer wounds and ease some of the pain they thought I was holding back so you're not the only who has ever had to fake a death. Just be careful Dean regular humans are very dangerous when they think they get something out of you."

Dean stared at Angeles. "Why wasn't I able to heal my cousin?"

"Did you try?"

"No but I did touch him to calm him down. I wasn't touching Arandi's burn when it healed. We were…um…..yeah well you get the idea."

Angelus laughed. "Maybe you can only heal when you're feeling frisky."

Dean and Arandi both blushed.

"I don't know what it is Deano but I would check into it because as crazy at it might be it could come in handy. I would discreetly try to heal someone you don't know and you better check to see if you're brainiac brother can do the same."

"So since Sam can control minds, he might be able to heal sick ones too?"

"I'm not sure bro but it won't hurt to find out. So anyway it was nice to see you two again. I won't ask how you got burned in the first place Arandi." Angeles said with a wink.

"It's not what you think perv." Dean groused giving his friend a slight shove.

"It's whatever dude just try to make out without making your girl extra crispy alright?" With a loud guffaw Angeles zoomed into the sky.

"Do you want to find out tonight if you can heal a stranger?" Arandi asked full of curiosity.

"Where would we go?"

"Hospital burn ward of course."

"I'm game if you are but we're going to need Sam."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting into the hospital was not hard at all at that hour of the night. Sam did his thing with security and the few nurses on duty. He was curious as hell too since Dean had explained what had happened.

They found the most seriously burned man, a firefighter who had been severely burned saving children in a house fire. A whole different kind of hero.

Dean stared at the heavily drugged man and with his hand shaking he reached out to touch his fingers.

At first Dean didn't feel anything and was feeling the instant regret of not being able to heal this man who had courageously put his life on the line for another's children. Then he felt a different kind of heat shifting into his hand and he groaned feeling a stinging going through to his elbow.

He watched in awe as the man's bandages and gauze shifted over him and he could tell the burns were healing.

He felt a thrill thrum through him that he could do this for this man, take the agony away that he had to be enduring.

He felt Arandi's hand on his shoulder. "You can't heal him completely Dean."

"Why not no matter if I go all the way or not they will still call it a miracle and the hunt will be on. Sam can't make everyone forget."

Arandi stepped back and watched.

Dean knew that she was right though. It was better to heal this man just enough to where he was able to cope.

Now that he knew that he could do this he wasn't going to let anyone suffer.

"Dean your nose is bleeding." Arandi was beside him again handing him a tissue.

He held it to his nose with his free hand and nearly fell on his ass when the man's eyes shot open.

Dean let him go stepping back as the man's eyes trailed him.

Sam stepped up from the other side easing the man into a peaceful sleep erasing Dean from his mind.

Dean eyes swam out of focus and he felt a sudden head rush. "I need to get outside."

They quickly headed to the nearest window. Sam unsealed it easily and they flew into the night.

They didn't get very far before Dean felt super light headed and nauseas.

He dropped suddenly to a clearing in the woods and when he tried to land he pitched forward barely catching himself before the face plant.

"Dean!" Sam yelled kneeling beside his brother. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know Sammy." Dean panted, his blood rushing loudly in his ears. He felt hot and that was something he should be used to feeling.

"Dean?" Arandi asked worriedly.

"Stay back Arandi I don't know what's wrong please just stay back in case I fire up." He warned.

He felt as if something was pulsing through him and he could feel his eyes changing. He looked at Sam and Sam gasped.

Dean didn't have a chance to ask what was wrong. Uncontrollably he shot into the air and began to spin in a tight spin with one hand straight up the other at his side.

He spun faster and faster but high up in the air there was nothing that could be sucked in but air. He went higher and higher the pulsing grew stronger and he felt it course out of him straight through his eyes, his body rigid as whatever it was blasted clear into the empty space above him.

Blue electric energy blasted strongly, sizzling and loud crackling so loud then he couldn't hold it together any longer and his eyes rolled back, his body went lax and he began to fall.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	9. POWERS UNKNOWN

POWERS UNKNOWN

Voices entered his head quietly but still loud enough to make him want to open his eyes.

He could hear Sam and Angeles arguing and he needed to know why. He forced his eyes opened and groaned loudly when the light of day entered his sensitive eyes.

"He's awake." Arandi whispered somewhere close by and he felt her take his hand and he gripped it tightly.

"Dean, hey how are you feeling?" Sam loomed worriedly in his sight.

"What happened?" He pushed past his dry lips.

"We don't know but Jade got it all on video. You powers went all out of whack even crap that I didn't know you could do."

"Why were you arguing with Angeles?" He said a little better after taking some water offered by Arandi.

"He's the one that put that crazy healing crap in your head."

"Crazy Sam? That man is better off because of it."

"You can say that after it knocked you on your ass the way it did. If I hadn't caught you, you would have crashed to the earth like a fucking meteor and what would have happened if you'd healed him completely?"

"I had to know Sam, it was something I had to know."

"Yeah well you need to know it all." Sam huffed turning on the video screen on the wall.

Arandi helped Dean sit up and put pillows at his back as the scene began to play. The way he spun into the air like a human tornado and the sudden stop where space began. His body pulsing with the power of whatever as it burst in sharp blue blasts from his eyes straight into the unknown and then he fell.

"Go back to the beginning." Sam murmured to Jade.

Dean watched when he turned to look at Sam before he shot into the air and he gasped. His eyes were solid blue no hint of his green eyes or any of the whites of his eyes were visible.

"What the hell?" He mumbled.

"The best we can figure is that you absorbed energy like I do but you had to release it." Gabriel said.

"You have to release it don't you?" Jade asked.

"Not like that and I don't remain deathly still for two days."

"I was out for two days?" Dean now realized why Sam was so frazzled. "A burn isn't energy though I don't understand."

"Pain is energy as hard to believe as that is." Castiel said from the door looking rather serious. "So are souls."

"I didn't touch his soul." Dean scoffed.

"It touched you." Castiel replied sharply.

"And you would know this how?"

"Do you think I took that job at the complex because I just felt like standing by wishing I was part of the Justice League?"

"You have powers?" Sam asked. "But how is that possible you're much older before the powers started coming out?"

"People had powers they just hid them way better than the sudden ambush of power kids." Castiel sighed.

"So?" Dean prodded.

"I'm a soul searcher. I can find souls, take them where they need to be, touch them, kill them."

"You're describing a reaper." Gabriel said wide eyed.

"You say tomato I say…."

"The angel of death?" Sam asked wide eyed.

"No that job belongs to someone else."

"Ok can someone tell me when I walked into the twilight zone?" Jade huffed.

"What I'm getting at Dean is that somehow you are taking on the powers of the people around you, that's what it seems like anyway. You were able to heal, the fireman's soul reached out to you, you were able to absorb energy."

Dean stared at Castiel. Then he took the glass of water he was still holding and threw the water at Gabriel.

Gabriel flinched waiting for the water to hit him but it was floating in midair like a deformed balloon and Dean stared intently and the water began to freeze falling to the floor with clunk spraying shards of ice everywhere.

"What does this mean?" Dean asked in wonder.

"It means that you are way more powerful than even the elders feared and thank God you are on our side." Castiel breathed trying to lighten the sudden dark mood.

Dean got a pensive look on his face. "I don't know if I like this."

"You're kidding right?" Angeles said in disbelief.

"No he's not kidding." Arandi snapped. "He already feels as if he has to be the hero to the entire suicidal world and this just added a ton more burden to his already sagging shoulders."

Angeles stepped back deciding smartly not to piss off anyone else.

"I know you are already stressed Dean but you need to see something else." Castiel said softly. He took his place where Sam had been and found the channel that he needed.

There on the screen was the very fireman that Dean had healed being interviewed still in the hospital.

"It was incredible, I was in agony and then I felt the burning cool down. When I opened my eyes there he was my guardian angel healing me. The most beautiful green eyes that I have ever seen and I couldn't see his wings and he had other's with him. He saved me and even though I didn't see his lips move I heard him telling me that what I had done to save someone else's children was enough reason for my healing."

Dean remembered thinking something along those lines.

"Thank you for this and I will never forget you." The man went on staring at the camera straight into Dean's eyes it seemed.

"That's impossible." Sam scrambled. "I cleared his thoughts I made him go to sleep."

"You didn't make his soul forget." Castiel pointed out. "Usually the soul and human body are completely as one. In this case the man was near death and his soul was already being detached so you didn't make him forget completely."

"That would have been nice to know before now." Sam growled.

Everyone turned to look at Dean who had grown quiet and stared out his window.

"I'm hungry." He said effectively ending the topic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was testing his powers carefully in the back yard of the house and he was still torn about whether to be thrilled or not.

He was too young for all this shit. Hell he hadn't even had sex yet and his life was already beyond the stress of most middle aged adults.

"Dean I need to talk to you." Sam said from the porch.

Dean turned to see the look on his brother's face. The look he usually had when he was ready to argue a point until it bled to death. He sighed deeply feeling the dull ache in the center of his brain.

"I'm not thrilled about it Sammy but if it's what you want we'll do it."

Sam seemed completely thrown off kilter. "Excuse me?"

"You want to find out if you can heal someone too so if that's what you want to do we'll do it."

Sam only stared at his brother.

Dean grinned. "It has nothing to do with powers little brother, I just know your ass that well."

Sam finally relaxed. "Stop freaking me out will you?"

"As soon as I stop freaking myself out you got a deal."

"How are we going to do this?"

"You remember that lady from that little grocery store. She says that her daughter was in a car accident a couple of years ago and she's stuck forever at thirteen because of brain damage. We'll get Arandi and Jade to distract the lady while you do your thing. If nothing happens then no one is the wiser. If you can heal then a mother gets her daughter back."

"Since when did you become the smarter one?"

"I guess I'm taking people's brain cells too." Dean huffed.

"Dean I didn't mean…" Sam back peddled realizing that he had just suggested that his brother had never been that smart.

"I know what you meant Sam." Dean deterred. "Now let's do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Sandy loves it when people her age come in the store." Mrs. Hazel said cheerfully as she walked around the counter to hug her frequent customers.

They had taking to shopping in the small grocery store over the super market mostly to keep incognito but the peace and quiet of the store didn't hurt either.

They talked for a little while then Sam pushed a stack of corn cans over in the back of the store with his mind and Mrs. Hazel rushed to pick them up with Arandi and Jade's help.

"We'll keep Sandy company." Dean called out.

Sandy smiled happily. "Pretty, pretty boys.'' She giggled.

"Do I need to touch her?"

"Try it without." Dean answered.

The clatter of more cans falling and Mrs. Hazel cursing came back to them.

Sam closed his eyes concentrating on Sandy.

She closed her eyes too. "I like to pray."

Nothing happened for a minute and then Dean's mouth slightly parted when he saw a slight glow from behind Sandy's eyes and they opened slowly.

"Stop Sam we don't need her to remember this." Dean whispered.

Sam opened his eyes, absolutely thrilled that he was able to help someone like Sandy. He gently put her to sleep making sure that she didn't remember any of this, this time completely making sure. He quickly carried her up the stairs to the apartment where Sandy and her mom and younger sister lived.

He set her down on the sofa and quickly made it down the stairs just in time to Mrs. Hazel coming from the back of the store with the girls.

"What happened to Sandy?" She asked.

"Oh she said that she was sleepy and headed upstairs." Dean answered.

Mrs. Hazel checked the time. "It is almost time for her nap. I guess I wore her out today." She sighed.

They group quickly bought a few things and then headed out of the store putting everything in the car and then headed to sit at the café across the street to see what would happen.

They were shocked when the ambulance appeared half an hour later and the paramedics headed into the store.

The group was unable to handle watching from afar thinking they may have hurt Sandy instead of helping her, only it wasn't Sandy brought on the stretcher, it was Mrs. Hazel.

She saw the teens and smiled. "You guys missed it. Sandy took her nap and woke up like she had been before the accident. I was so thrilled I had an asthma attack."

Sandy stood by the look of a child gone from her eyes. "Dean, Sam, Arandi, Jade, I remember you." She said.

"For a second the group panicked but she only remembered them being customers and nice to her and her mom and sister.

The group headed back to the house and sat on the porch. "Ok so Sam can heal to but why didn't death ray and falling from grace happen to him?" Dean wondered out loud.

"This is only a guess but I think it's because healing a mind doesn't actually involve repairing much it's more like just hitting a reset button."

"So Sam isn't absorbing anything."

"Not only that Dean but I haven't just started being able to do what others around me can."

"I don't get why this is happening to me." Dean mumbled feeling the dull ache of headache coming on. "I'm going for a fly." He turned to Arandi. "Care to join me?"

They flew into the sky.

They were both quiet at first just flying and watching wild animals frolic. They did a once over the city and then Dean got them some take out and bought a thick quilted sleeping bag that they could sit on back at the hill where they had been before.

It was a beautiful place with the trees and a great view of everything below.

They spread out the bag and their dinner and slowly ate as the sun went down. The sight breath taking.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful." Arandi sighed.

"I have." Dean smiled.

Arandi blushed at the compliment and he leaned in to kiss her at first it was a sweet meeting of lips but it quickly grew more intense and Arandi laid down as Dean pushed his tongue past her lips.

They kissed for a long time until Dean pulled back feeling a whole different kind of heat.

"You don't have to stop." Arandi whispered and turned red because she felt rather embarrassed offering herself up like that.

"I've never…" Dean gulped. "I'm afraid I might hurt you."

"You won't. I know you won't." Arandi held out her hand to beckon him. "I want you to be my first time." She added softly.

Dean shuddered at the idea of finally losing his virginity and taking Arandi's.

He leaned back over her body and began to kiss her again this time letting his hands slowly roam over her body until the most beautiful moan escaped her lips and Dean felt it like a shock of pleasure through his body.

He sat up again breathing hard. "I don't really know how to start."

"We'll figure it out together."

Dean blushed. He had always considered himself a ladies man but now that this was finally happening he was so lost.

"I trust you Dean I know we'll be fine." Arandi said sitting up and getting on her knees in front of him. She slipped her hands under his shirt as his eyes darkened and pulled it off.

She ran her eyes over his gorgeously well taken care of body and he did the same to her. He slipped her sport bra off and couldn't help but gulp at how great her body felt against his.

The lay back down kissing. Mapping each other's bodies with their tongues and they both shimmied out of their jeans and underwear.

They were so ready for this and still so afraid. Dean took a deep breath lifting himself up so that he could settle between her legs and stared into her eyes.

"If anything feels wrong you tell me." He instructed.

"The same goes for you." She whispered.

They entwined their fingers together with one hand the other hand they found purchase on one another's body.

Dean began to push into her the feeling of being surrounded by her indescribable and he didn't take his eyes off her face. She was biting her lip to take the initial discomfort but she wanted this as much as he did.

Dean shuddered the feeling thrumming through his body so delicious and this, this was heaven. He pushed in entirely and he panicked slightly when Arandi cried out in pain. He stilled completely.

"I'm ok just move please." She said after a minute.

Dean did as instructed and soon she was making beautiful sounds that he was eating up and he was making his own.

She let out his name in a gasp and he thought that he had hurt her but looking into her eyes as she bucked up against him he felt a deep satisfaction of knowing that he had just given her her first orgasm and as he watched her fall apart it was enough to push him over. The explosion of ecstasy that hit him was unbelievable. He pushed into her to the hilt his body shaking with divine orgasmic bliss that he would definitely want to experience again and again.

He let out a shocked gasp when he felt himself flaming up and he tried to pull it back but his body wasn't listening. He tried to pull away but it was too late.

The blazing fire of his power surrounded him and Arandi.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
